


Ficlet 4

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [5]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pettiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: First chapter is General Audiences





	1. Ficlet 4A

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is General Audiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they go to a conference together; First I love you

It’s the first time they go to a conference together.

Dean gets invited to give a keynote because he knows what he’s doing and he’s attractive and young and a couple of the organizers maybe have a crush and flirt with him. Aidan is watching this and trying not to be jealous and heated because it’s a professional conference. And because they’re in front of everyone.

So he watches Dean give a keynote speech and he’s so proud and almost unbearably turned on because that’s his man. Afterwards he might just steal Dean away into a closet during the reception following the speeches. Except all of these colleagues and conference organizers are trying to talk to Dean and they keep touching him on the arm, patting him on the back, and handing him free drinks. Aidan’s got a jealous streak and this is when Dean discovers it.

He just—he isn’t sure why Aidan is jealous, because all he wants is Aidan. He doesn’t understand because he thought he was kind of obvious about liking Aidan. But he really isn’t. At least not obvious enough for Aidan to get it through his thick skull.

It’s not like he can really be close to Aidan around their peers because, while it’s not exactly illegal what they’re doing, it is definitely frowned upon. It could definitely eliminate any chances of tenure for Dean or doctorate funding for Aidan. So Dean keeps his distance when they’re mingling at the faculty functions and the conference receptions, because if he gets close enough, all he wants to do is touch Aidan. Just little casual things—his hand on the small of Aidan’s back or at the nape of Aidan’s neck, curled and holding in Aidan’s warmth. Or grazing Aidan’s forearm with his fingertips when Dean laughs at one of his jokes. Or just holding his hand. But he can’t, he can’t do any of those things, so he removes the temptation and Aidan must think it’s because he doesn’t care enough.

It’s one of those things where all he wants to do is be close and show Aidan off and say, this is my super smart incredibly hot boyfriend and he can’t. The worst part is that he isn’t sure how to navigate that or find a way to replace that physical affection with something else so that Aidan is reassured. When they’re alone he tries but it’s not the same and Aidan still isn’t sure he has Dean’s interest, which fuels his jealousy.

So he tries to make Dean jealous back.

It’s because he’s young and impulsive and sometimes he can be a little shit. And it totally works.

Dean is seething in a corner because Aidan is so shamelessly flirting with a gorgeous postdoc and Dean can’t say anything so he makes up a fake reason they have to leave. He grabs Aidan’s arm and says, “We need to make those edits to your presentation for tomorrow,” and drags him back to the room, silent.

When they get through the door to the room, Aidan is like, “Ha, you see? Now you know what it feels like–” but when Dean meets his eyes he looks so…devastated that the words die in Aidan’s mouth.

Dean wants to be mad, but he can’t because he understands why Aidan is doing this and it’s Dean’s fault for allowing this thing between them to happen. He just looks down at the floor rather than meeting Aidan’s eyes. “I know I can’t be that for you out there, at least not while I’m your professor and you’re my student, so if you want that—I, I understand.”

Immediately Aidan is crossing to him because shit, that backfired, and he hates this broken look of defeat on Dean’s face and he just hugs him close.

And that’s when Dean tells him he loves him for the first time.


	2. Ficlet 4B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the first I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is rated Mature. Chapter tags: Moping Dean, angst, love, cuteness

So the problem is, they’re in love.

Dean feels so raw after that confession, and Aidan can tell that he’s kind of off the rest of the night. Just too tired and kind of sad that he can’t give Aidan what he wants and that he won’t be able to for a long time yet. That’s if they even keep this thing up because why would Aidan want to stay with his weird kinky professor when he can bag anyone out there with zero effort? And Dean won’t say anything about it because he doesn’t want Aidan to know that he turns him into this pile of mush whenever he so much as smiles.

And when Aidan figures that out…granted, it takes him a while. Like, weeks. They’re at Dean’s just working, kind of lounging in comfortable silence, reading in bed, and Aidan offhandedly mentions that he got funding for another year.

Dean looks at him, surprised. “I thought you were looking at other doctoral programs.”

Aidan gives him this funny look because he’s not trying to start a fight but this feels like it could be a fight so Dean heads him off and says, “I just want you to go where you can make the best possible life for yourself.”

“That’s here.”

Dean is shaking his head and getting that look, that look that Aidan’s seen on his face for weeks now and he’s sick of it, so he dumps Dean’s book on the floor and straddles him, demanding his full attention. “What is this really about?”

“I know you can’t live like this forever!” Dean shocks them both with his intensity and then Dean is mumbling, avoiding Aidan’s gaze. “I can’t give you a public declaration, Aidan. I can’t be anything but your dirty little secret, not for a long time at least, and you deserve so much more than that. I love you and I want to give you everything you need but you have to think about what’s best for you.”

Aidan can’t believe this is what his moping has been about. That Dean thinks he’s not good enough? Or that he doesn’t deserve him?

“Y’know, for a genius, you’re very dumb. I love you because you make me better. You push me to be better and to go further—with my work, with my life. With you. So don’t you dare tell me you’re not what’s best for me. If you don’t want to be with me, tell me so, but if you do, you need to accept that the best possible life I can make for myself is with you.”

Aidan is nearly shouting, so Dean rolls him over and pins him to the bed with his hips and holds Aidan’s wrists down. “Listen to me, I’m not in this just to fuck you or have a good time, Aidan. I really…I really fucking care about you and I want you to have the best and do the best and I’m scared that if you stay here you’re giving up a lot of that potential. I don’t want you staying for me when I can’t give you everything you need.”

And Aidan looks like he’s about to cry because he doesn’t get why Dean doesn’t want this. “I LOVE you, why can’t you just…why can’t I have you and a career and just be HAPPY.” Dean ducks his head and presses it to Aidan’s chest and lets his wrists go and Aidan is wrapping his arms around him and rolling them to the side as he just holds Dean close. “Please, Dean. I don’t want a convenient relationship. I want a relationship with YOU.”

Dean heaves a sigh against Aidan’s chest, “That’s the problem Aidan, you aren’t supposed t—I’m your teacher. We aren’t supposed to be doing this and it makes me feel even worse to think I might be holding you back.”

Aidan pulls the covers up over their heads and Dean is like “What are you doing?”

Aidan says, “Nothing bad happens when you’re under the covers,” and Dean laughs and Aidan kisses him and presses up flush against him. “I love you, you idiot. Take it or leave it.”

Dean puts on his fake stern face and says, “Don’t get cute.”

“I’m always cute.”

Dean reaches and hitches Aidan’s leg over his hips and leans in close to brush his lips against Aidan’s. “You know exactly what I mean.”

And later, when he finally thrusts into Aidan, it’s not in a rough, hard way but more in a possessive claiming way. Slow and deep and like it’s never going to end. Dean is pinning Aidan to the bed and fucking into him while he’s face down on the mattress, kissing the back of his neck and whispering right into his ear, “I don’t want you to go anywhere, I want you – staying here – with me.” And he noses closer and tries to catch his breath, teeth setting into Aidan’s shoulder, just a light little nip. “But then, I’m selfish like that. I want you all to myself for as long as you’ll let me have you.” And Dean reaches down and grabs Aidan’s hip, dragging him up to meet a deep thrust and then just whispering “Mine…mine…” over and over again.


End file.
